sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Who here thinks there are too many fan hedgehogs around here?
I think there are too many peaple making hedgehogs as ther fan characters and making there fan character related to a real character.--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 22:16, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Isn't Noname a hedgehog and related to Dante?--Mystic Monkey 22:29, 10 June 2009 (UTC) No Noname is not a hedgehog he is a Demon and whos Dante i dont play devilmaycry.--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 00:20, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah now that Mystic mention's it Noname and Dante could be brothers (aside from the whole "human, anthro" thing). --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:10, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Objection! People have freedom with their fan characters! Let them have what they want with them! I don't want to argue with you, Noname, but I firmly believe what I just said here!--Akamia(Talk)( ) 22:22, 10 June 2009 (UTC)Let's just say It's like a sort of iron will! I have to admit, hedgehogs are a common choice in Sonic fan characters. Not suprising being Sonic, the main hero with series named after just coincidentally happens to be a hedgehog, but I seen a few hedgehogs. Actually I hate recolours more than hedgehogs but most of my good friends have recoloured fan characters so it's none of my business. Just wanted to get that off my chest.--Mystic Monkey 22:29, 10 June 2009 (UTC) And on a side note: Fan characters being related to real characters are of a user's own choice! If you don't like it then leave that character (and it's creator) alone. Fan characters are what the creator wishes s/he could be, don't forget.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 22:33, 10 June 2009 (UTC)Okay, that last part is not always the case. Some fan characters are made just for the fun of it. Either way, don't try to control what characters people try to make, Noname! It's just not your place! :OK. Just pointed out an odd contradiction thats all. Besides as said before most of my friends are just recolours. I still respect there characters anyway.--Mystic Monkey 22:47, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Its a topic not a new law. Evey one has there own opienun--[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 22:51, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I do re-designs... not all the time though. Mostly when asked. Say you had a recolour and wanted originality, I'll help.--Mystic Monkey 22:53, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Hmph! *mumble, mumble* I am out of here, because this topic offended me heavily (Not you, Mystic, I am just annoyed with Noname a little bit)! *spasms of annoyance, mumble, exits forum*--Akamia(Talk)( ) 22:57, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Noname, what kind of ridiculous topic is this? "Too many fan hedgehogs"? I totally agree with Akamia on this one, that's just plain stupid. "Get rid of all the hedgehog characters"??? What are you, BORED? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 23:25, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I never said get rid of the hedgehogs. I just meant we should cool it on the hedgehog thing.--[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 00:20, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Well, that's just your opinion. So WHAT if we make fanon hedgehogs?! So WHAT if they're related to an actual character? It's something called "imagination". Look that up in the dictionary, HERO! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 02:45, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Woah, harsh. Anyway, yeah, I'm siding with Akamia and Sonicrox14 here. Completely up to the users. Twilightwizard0309 11:24, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I think it's time to prevent this from getting a little out of hand. I reasonably understand too much hedgehogs, I cna understand what noname means by that. I do agree with Akami and Shelly that they are our own fan characters and we can be as imaginative as we want, however I also agree with Noname that Hedgehogs are a common choice of species most fan characters are. You gotta admit that most fan characters in the Sonic Fan Community consist of hedgehogs so it's not really original or imaginative. However Noname you do understand that despite being hedgehogs, still fan characters of respected fan. I don't like recolours and I sometimes offer to redesign them (Or help draw them to begin with) but if the fan does not want me to redesign them then I gotta respect that. I am sure you had no intention to disrespect. I like my friends (Both IRL, online and here) for who they are, not by fan characters. But also understand the importance of fan characters to the fan, since Mystic Monkey himself is pretty much my second identidy.--Mystic Monkey 16:32, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Ok so i messed up on the my frist post on this forum but i fixed it. They say that peaple are alwoud to have there own opinion in the amaraca (This is the liberty we've won for our selves) but i can see that my opinion makes peaple hate me. What now you gonna say that my life style wroing becuse my opinion of being an Atheist.--[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 18:40, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Nope. Spelling... another matter. Point is (to prevent uneccisary flame and argument) is a matter of oppinion thats all. Just disagreements, not lynching (Wiki'd for conveniance).--Mystic Monkey 21:30, 11 June 2009 (UTC) you guys talk about imagination. Blah blah blah. Dont get m started.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]]20:43, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, I don't mind Noname sharing his opinion. However, a tip Noname: Sometimes, it's better to keep your opinion to yourself, or this is the result. Believe Me, I'm talking from experience.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 20:58, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Yes I see that now-- [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure'' 23:20, 14 July 2009 (UTC) anyone who thinks that we should get rid of ALL hedgehogs is going to get on my nerves. I created Sharna before most of you guys even joined!!!! and I only made Sharna related to shad cuz I was trying to impress sum1(It wuz 2006,i was 7....)+ sonic's cute, and some people don't even USE hedgehogs as there main char, like my sis has a hedgehog as ''A main char but not main.---sharna the hedgehog 16:17, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Honestly, there's NO limitation to who you want your darn character to be! If you want a hedgehog, go and make a hedgehog. ----Tawny the Rabbit LET'S DO IT TO IT! :Sonic Fan Community has more Hedgehogs than Britain... as well as Foxes now I think about it.--Mystic Monkey 17:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) The two most popular characters are hedgehogs, what do you expect? People draw inspiration from what they like. Heck, when we first got him, I named our cat Shadow. SHADOW. And the name has stuck. See my point?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 17:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :And Mystic Monkey looks like Sonic with no spikes, brown as well as arms, large bat like ears and monkey tail.--Mystic Monkey 17:59, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I don't get it.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 19:03, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Mystic's apperance is based after Sonic.--Mystic Monkey 19:08, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, I thought you might have been being sarcastic. But, you get my point. People draw inspiration from what they like, and since Sonic and Shadow are the most popular, a lot of fan characters will be based off of them.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 19:12, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Anyway, Case in point, Fans are entitled to be as creative as they want, even as annoying and as hedgehoggy as they want with there characters. I find the defendant... Not Guilty --Mystic Monkey 19:48, 22 July 2009 (UTC) And there we go. But I'm sure that someone here disagrees.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 19:50, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Of course someone will dissagree, there will always be dissagreement. But no one has rights to change others characters if you don't want them too so what do you do?--Mystic Monkey 19:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) True. So long as no one tries to edit a fan character that isn't theirs, this fight will remain verbal.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 19:54, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :I was gonna do "THATS NO GOOD!" but you know what I am getting at.--Mystic Monkey 19:55, 22 July 2009 (UTC) And for the record, two of my fanchars are hedgehogs, so Noname, I think you've got the message by now. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 00:20, 24 July 2009 (UTC) The hedghogs ''may'' have started overflowing the bucket, but i'm not one to critisize other fan characters. (heck, for some characters, i even had to make up crazy species).[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]]12:19, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Cool. So I guess this topic discussion is over.--Mystic Monkey 15:51, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Yes it is, now can you plase delete it now? --[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])'''What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure '''00:47, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Delete it? Why delete it? Just because it's finish doesn't mean it wouldn't be looked over a few years time.--Mystic Monkey 01:09, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah. In fact, someone might restart the argument again sometime in the future.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:13, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :It's technically not bumping then, I see it as "recycling". Making good use of old topics that are already there.--Mystic Monkey 01:22, 30 July 2009 (UTC) : Well...I'm glad to see this topic DIED in 2009...--Bladez the Hedgehog poke me again...i dare ya! 17:01, May 28, 2010 (UTC)